


homecoming

by Randomprojects



Series: SnK Roleswap [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomprojects/pseuds/Randomprojects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa comes back to ruins.<br/>(Part of my SnK background-swap AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	homecoming

Mikasa kicks her horse into a full gallop the moment the outskirts of Rakago comes into view, leaving the rest of the squad behind.

“Wha –” Connie stutters, “Mikasa! Wait up!”

Ackerman!” Geiger calls out after her, “Calm down! We don’t know anything about what’s going on in there!”

Mikasa ignores them, urging her panting horse forward. She never thought she’d come back home like this. The scenery of her childhood passes by in a blur, and everything is familiar and alien all at once – old widow Bertha’s mill is smashed to bits, the Hoffmanns’ fields tramped, and the streets completely deserted. Further down the road she sees the shattered ruins of the modest trading post where her father works, and the small path that leads to her house. She follows the path to its end, skidding to a stop as she takes in what’s left of her home.

This pile of rubble is her house. Was, she corrects herself. This was her house -- her parents’ house, and their parents' before that. Now it’s gone forever, and a titan is lying on it. Mikasa’s fingers itch for the well-worn hilts of her blades and she tips her head up, looking around for potential weapons. There’s nothing but rubble lying around, but Mikasa knows her father kept an axe in the barn behind the house. The titan isn’t looking in her direction right now, so if she could get between the barn and the titan to retrieve it…

Her horse whinnies when she nudges it in the direction of the barn, and she turns her head only to find the titan staring straight at her, jaws wide and moving. Mikasa gives her horse a sharp kick to the side, clinging to it with one arm while she prepares a signal flare with the other. There is a good chance she could outrun it, and the flare would warn the others even if she doesn’t make it.

She cocks the flare gun, about to fire, when the titan opened its mouth. “Y’r safe,’kasa…” It says in a half-forgotten tongue, struggling to get itself upright on deformed limbs.

Mikasa freezes, gun dropping to the ground as her mount takes her past the barn, her heart hammering in a mixture of grief, fury and confusion. Something’s not quite right here; there are no records of speaking titans, and the strange lilt of its words is strangely familiar. Almost like a language she hasn’t heard in more than three years, Mikasa realizes with a sinking feeling in her stomach as she reins her horse in, gaze sweeping over the titan.

The titan with shining black hair – the same shade as her mother’s, Mikasa can’t help but notice now – grins at her, throat convulsing with the effort of speaking human language, sizzling tears sliding down its cheeks. “Wel…c’m… b-ba’k…” It gurgles for a few moments before falling silent again, staring blankly at the sky.

“Ackerman!” Geiger’s horse gallops into view, the rest of the company in tow. “Fall back!”

“Check the immediate surroundings!” A dark-haired officer addresses the squad, raising her blade. “Keller and Hanson, with me!” Two soldiers split off from the squad to join her, and the three of them ride past Mikasa towards the center of Rakago, scouting ahead.

Mikasa rejoins her squad. “Sir,” she gives Geiger a salute, fist over her heart, “I have unusual activity to report, concerning the titan.” Behind their commanding officer Connie looks relieved that Mikasa’s still in one piece, while Jean – like Geiger – eyes the titan warily. “We’re safe.” She reassures them as Geiger reaches for his blades.

“… Alright,” Geiger nods and sheaths his blades, though he keeps his hands on the hilts. “Give us your report, Ackerman.”

“Yes sir.” Mikasa takes a deep breath; it’s her duty to tell them what she knows of the situation, no matter how absurd it might be. “The titan attempted verbal communication with me as I engaged it.” She hears Jean suck in a startled breath, exchanging an anxious glance with Connie. Even Geiger looks a little surprised. “I believe it was trying to speak the language of the Asians. And that’s not all,” she tells them. “Look at its limbs.”

Geiger coaxes his steed forward to get a better look. “What?” He exclaims as the atrophied limbs come into view. “That’s impossible – How the hell did it get there?!”

Mikasa shakes her head, fists clenched in the reins; she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know where her parents are, she doesn’t know whether they’re still alive, she doesn’t know if there’s anyone left in her village who could tell her. She doesn’t know what happened, and that’s unacceptable.

“Never mind.” Geiger lets out a frustrated sigh, pacing his mare back and forth. “Ackerman, report to the scribe. The Commander should know about this. Kirschstein and Springer, join the others to secure the surrounding area.”

“Yes sir!” The three new recruits salute crisply, riding off to their respective destinations.

—

Connie sidles up to her on the ride back. “Mikasa,” he gives her an uncertain frown, “are you sure it talked to you? I mean –” Connie shrinks back at her glare, shaking his head. “Sorry, but that’s crazy!” Connie laughs nervously. “Titans can’t talk!”

“Shut up, you idiot.” Jean rides over, cuffing him over the head. “She heard what she heard, so drop it.”

“Ow! I’m just –” Connie snaps back, rubbing his head. “Alright, fine.” He mutters at Jean’s pointed look, nudging his horse back into proper formation.

“… I’m so sorry.” Jean whispers from bloodless lips once Connie was out of earshot. Mikasa shakes her head. It’s not his fault, and she has no use for pity.

They ride in silence for the rest of the trip.


End file.
